totaldramayoutubefandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama My Way: Pahkitew Island
Overview Total Drama My Way: Pahkitew Island features an all-new cast of fourteen at an all-new location, and are split into two teams. Pahkitew Island is completely empty, and the new contestants must rough it in the wild. Every episode, the winners may receive invincibility and losers may be sent home via the Cannon of Shame. Once again teen freaks, geeks, egos and cowards smash, crash, and bash their way through horrifying challenges with one goal in mind: winning that one million dollar prize! This season is hosted by Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet . Elimination Table + Episodes Below is a table of information that shows each character's elimination in Total Drama My Way: Pahkitew Island. Notes 1: Since the Bears lost again, instead of an elimination ceremony, Chris made Samey, Amy and Max compete in a sudden death trivia challenge, giving Scarlett immunity. After Samey pretended to be Amy and purposefully screw up, Amy was eliminated. 2: This person was eliminated via an automatic elimination challenge. 3: Max rigged the votes in order to get Scarlett out after he found out she knew of his "evil intentions". 4: Samey was eliminated after Sky got to choose who was eliminated from winning the challenge. 5: Max was disqualified by Chris after almost blowing up the island and killing Sky and Topher. Color significance WIN: Was on the winning team (pre-merge); Won individual challenge (post-merge). IN: Had their name called at the Bonfire Ceremony. LOW: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Bonfire Ceremony. LEFT/OUT: Eliminated in this episode. FINALS: Made it to the finals of Total Drama My Way: Pahkitew Island. Trivia *This season is the second season to not have any of the original twenty-two castmates. *This season is tied for being the quickest to the reach the merge. *This season is the second shortest season out of them all. *This season is the first season to introduce contestants that are blood-related to each other (Amy and Samey). *This season introduced new romance interests between contestants. There is a clear connection/love triangle between Dave, Sky and Topher. However this triangle is broken once Sky rejects Dave once and for all after Dave became obsessed with her. *This season introduced new conflicts between contestants. Ella was a conceited witch, which caused her team to dislike her. Max's obsession with being "evil" causes Chris, the host, to show hatred towards him. Dave and Topher both like Sky, causing them to have a mutual disliking towards each other. Samey has been always put beneath by her twin sister Amy, and Amy uses Samey as a tool. Samey and Sky both develop feelings for Topher and fight over him. *This is the third season to not take place at Camp Wawankwa. However it is the third season to be competing on an island. *This season's contestants show similar appearance to those of pre-existing characters in the real world. (Cinderella - Ella, Wreck it Ralph - Rodney, Honey Boo Boo - Sugar, Chris McClean - Topher, etc). *This season has introduced the most injuries in the first four episodes. However, no one who has been injured has gone home because of injury. (With the exception of Ella, who was voted off later). *This season has introduced new alliances. The first one was between Amy and Rodney, however it is the shortest alliance in TDI My Way history as it lasts 3 episodes when Rodney is voted off by Amy. Shawn and Topher later form an alliance due to their disliking of Dave. *Leonard and Beardo are the only two contestants in this season to have never been given symbols of safety, aka a marshmallow. *Amy is the first contestant this season to not be voted off from the show, but rather eliminated through sudden death challenge. Jasmine also experiences this. *There are four irregular eliminations in a row. Amy is eliminated in a sudden death mini challenge, Jasmine comes in last for her team and is automatically eliminated, Dave voted himself off and Scarlett was voted off due to Max rigging the votes. *This season's first and only team switch was between Sugar and Samey. *Leonard, Sky and Topher are the only contestants not to take the Cannon of Shame. *The Confused Bears set a record for most consecutive members eliminated with four. That streak ends however when the Floating Salmon lose in Episode 7. *This is the second season in a row where no contestant will return during the competition. *Episode 7-8 is the first time the Floating Salmon have lost two challenges in a row. Coincidentally, the challenge's pertained to races, which their team had more people to finish. *Dave voted himself off in Episode 8, causing him to be the only contestant to ever do so. *Episode 7 is titled after the movie "The Fault in Our Stars" and Episode 8 is titled after the popular saying/phrase "The birds and the bees". Episode 10 is the first and only episode ever to be named after something a character said during the episode, which in this case Topher exclaimed the title. In Episode 11 Max made a reference to puppeteer/comedian Jeff Dunham's Achmed saying "silence, I kill you". Episode 12 is titled after the line "stupid is as stupid does" from the movie Forrest Gump. The Finale/Episode 13 is titled after the Coldplay song "A Sky Full of Stars". *Episode 13 is the only episode to have a contestants name in the title. *Episode 10 holds the first double elimination episode of the season and first since the episode 'Shoots and Ladders' in Total Drama Return to the Island. *This season's challenges are based off of the challenges in the real Fresh TV/Teletoon series. *In Episode 11, Sky wins the challenge and gets to choose who goes home. She ends up picking Samey. *This season is the second time in TDMW history that a final two is a couple, and the first since Total Drama Island: My Way. *Topher loses the money at the end of the season, after winning. He is the fourth male contestant to win a season. *This season is the third time in TDMW history that a final two was on the same team, and the first since Total Drama Action: My Way. Category:Total Drama Category:Seasons